Night at the Museum One-Shots
by Lovinglolipop0402
Summary: Now a series of One-Shots! Previous name: Tablet Guardians! Chapter 10: A Truly Stupid Decision
1. Tablet Guardians

Night at the Museum One-Shots

Tablet Guardians

Idea by KioshiKitsuneKun

**A/N: Hey everyone! I found this wonderful idea by the amazing KioshiKitsuneKun! I got full permission to write her idea in a more story/detailed format! I want to thank her for letting me post this! Also I hate to disappoint but this is not a pairing thing, I know that is the pairing name but I see them as close friends or like some sort of father/son relationship rather than a pairing. This will be one of a series of multiple unrealated one shots. Any way on to the story! **

Adam, the day shift security guard, sighed in annoyance; Larry Daley was late, leaving him to stay after hours. He along with Jason the other day shift guard, were lounging in the staff room lazily playing a game of cards. Jason was about to just win, when a roar and a crash sounded from the main entrance. They dropped their cards in shock, Adam grabbed his phone and flashlight running out towards the noise, Jason not far behind him. Adam, unable to believe what his eyes were telling him, blinked and rubbed them. When he opened them, nothing changed, the tyrannosaurus rex was gone. They glanced at each other in shock, before snapping their heads around when a series of loud thuds sounded from behind them. There, standing a few feet away was the missing exhibit, and it was moving on it's own!

"How-" Jason started, but was cut off when the prehistoric skeleton roared and charged at them.

They scrambled to the nearest cover, which just so happened to be the main desk. They hoped that the dinosaur would leave them alone if they stayed hidden. They were not very lucky, as it continued to growl and snap and them. They were begging to be spared of a painful death from the monster's jaws. They snapped out of their thoughts when twin shouts of excitement broke through the chaos. A small electric car, which they swore they saw little men control, sped by with a bone attached to their trunk by a string. The tyrannosaurus rex turned and followed after it, wagging his tail bone playfully. They were about to crawl out from under the desk when the huns ran by chasing the neanderthals.

"I thought you had everything under control Lawrence." A kind voice said from behind the desk, they crawled out from their hiding place. There standing tall and proud was the once wax figure of Theodore Roosevelt. The man's brows frowned slightly. "You aren't Lawrence. Did he quit again?" he asked

They numbly shook their heads "No, he is just running late." Adam said "What is going on? Is this some kind of prank?"

"No son, at night the whole museum comes to life. All because of-" He was cut off as the Huns ran back in yelling at the Neanderthals who were yelling back. Teddy sighed "We better stop them."

Which was way easier said than done, as the Huns had no clue who the two guards were and, as a result, tried to intimidate and attack them. They were so busy trying to get everything under control, that they didn't hear Teddy tell them to release Sacagawea, Lewis, Clark, and Ahkmenrah. Even if they had heard, they didn't have the keys to any of the exhibits. By the time Larry did arrive, they were so busy with Rexy, The Mayans, and The African Mammals that they completely forgot about the trapped exhibits. After everything was pretty much calmed down and under control, the two guards were allowed to leave. They ran out the door, more than happy to escape the awful museum.

Ahkmenrah was beginning to panic as kept trying to open his sarcophagus, or more like slamming on it with all his strength in a desperate attempt at freedom, which proved to be futile. He was getting more and more frantic as time dragged on. It has been over twenty minutes since he woke up and he has yet to be let out. It was pitch black, and there was hardly enough room to move. He felt as if he couldn't draw in enough air, even though he hasn't has to actually breathe for centuries since he doesn't have lungs anymore. He was unable to stop his panicked brain from going through different scenarios ranging from bad to worse. What if he had been forgotten? Maybe Larry was fired and replaced by a new night guard who wouldn't let him out again? His breath sped up at the thought of another fifty-four years of being trapped without the loss of his sanity. He gave up the pounding as his knuckles began to bleed, resorting to sobbing and begging his Gods to save him from this torment whether it was escaping or even his permanent demise.

He didn't notice the scraping sound of the stone slab moving or the lid to his sarcophagus being removed, until the blurred faces of Teddy and Larry entered his range of sight. The were leaning over him looking concerned and ready to help. Ahkmenrah quickly forced his face into a look of indifference as he climbs out, refusing any help. He stumbles a bit and almost falls as he is shaking like a sugar high chihuahua. A hand lands on his shoulder and he breaks, sobbing once again. He hates showing this weak side, he was a pharaoh for goodness sake, he shouldn't be crying like a spoilt child. The hand on his shoulder quickly turns into a hug. Then, as Teddy softly leaves the room, the hug is loosened enough for Larry to remove the bandages covering his face. It becomes much easier to breathe and see, at this point he is a sobbing mess, tears running down his face like a river. Larry was trying to comfort the young Pharaoh, but had no clue where to start fixing more than three thousand years of isolation and claustrophobia.

His Fatherly instinct kicks in and he begins to mumble soothing words in Ahkmenrah's ear. "You're okay, I promise." "I'm sorry, it won't happen again." "Sh. Sh. You're alright." yet nothing seemed to work. So he gave up and let Ahkmenrah cry out all his pain and fear, rubbing soothing circles on the teenager's bandaged back. Soon crying turns to whimpers and whimpers turn into soft snores. Larry smiles and just sits there for the rest of the night, making sure Ahkmenrah won't feel alone. From then on, he made sure to arrive early, so that he could let Ahk out the moment the tablet glows.

**A/N: I hope you liked this! It is much shorter than what I usually write but I didn't want to go away too much from her idea. I am thinking about begging a series of one shots, so if you want you can leave suggestions and I will probably write them!**


	2. Playing in the Snow

Night at the Museum: One-shots

**A/N: Hey Everyone! I'm back with another one-shot, this one I made up myself! **

Chapter 2: Playing in the Snow

"Come on Ahk, it'll be fun!" Nicky whined from his place outside of the loading bay

"No. I refuse to go out in that cold, white, demon fluff." Ahkmenrah said hiding safely inside, his cloak wrapped around him

"It's snow, and please come out!"

"Never."

"You're acting like a cat who's about to take a bath. It's not that cold."

"Yeah, well I grew up in Egypt. Sorry if I have a low tolerance for cold."

"More like no tolerance." Nick mumbled

"What was that?"

"Nothing." Nicky said a bit too quickly "Besides you're dead, the cold shouldn't bother you."

"Well it does, and if you start singing frozen songs again, I will silence you forever." Ahkmenrah threatened, his voice deepening adding to the creepy effect.

"I'll tell Dad you're threatening me again!" Nicky whined "Unless, you come out here and play with me."

"It wasn't a threat, it was a promise." The Pharaoh mumbled as he stepped into the snow. "It's fluffy." he stated

"That's the spirit!"

"And cold."

"Okay, never mind. Don't think about how cold it is!" Nicky said

The boy bent down scooping up some snow and packing it into a snow ball. He threw it at the distracted pharaoh, Ahkmenrah looked at him with pitiful, hurt eyes.

"What was that for?"

"It was a snow ball, you're supposed to throw them at each other."

Ahkmenrah raised an eyebrow "Why?"

Nicky shrugged "Because, it's fun." He explained as he threw another one, hitting his target

At being attacked a second time, Ahkmenrah forgot about the cold and began throwing snowballs of his own. He aimed and threw it, the snowball flying over Nicky's head.

"Ha! You missed!" Nicky exclaimed

"I wasn't aiming for you." The Pharaoh said smirking

Nicky didn't even have time to look up, before he was covered in snow from a tree branch he was standing under. Ahkmenrah couldn't help but laugh at the boy's shocked face.

"That wasn't funny!" Nicky exclaimed

The teen quickly muffled his laughter "You're right, it wasn't funny. It was hilarious!" He was too busy laughing to notice the snowball aimed at his face. It made contact, sending him to the ground with a loud bang.

Nicky began to worry when his unrelated older brother didn't get up. "Hey Ahk, are you okay?" He asked. When Ahkmenrah didn't reply, Nicky ran over to him "Hey come on, stop goofing off." Still the young pharaoh didn't move "Oh, no." Nicky mumbled "Dad!" He yelled as he ran inside to find the night guard.

Larry turned toward the sound of his voice being shouted frantically "What's wrong Nick?" he asked worried

"Snow... Slipped... Ahk... Hurt." Nick said between breathes

"Ahk's hurt, when did this happen?"

"I don't know I was running to find you."

"Okay, take me to him." He said

They ran back to the loading bay, quickly finding Ahkmenrah. He still hadn't moved, which worried them both. The snow that was falling had started to cover him, his cloak and hands were completely covered in it. He was unnaturally pale, yet his cheeks were flushed red, and his breathing laboured. Larry took in the scene before him for a second before turning to his son.

"Nicky, get Teddy and Sacagawea, bring Teddy here and tell Sac to get her medical supplies and meet us in the staff room."

Nicky nodded and took off again, returning a few minuted later with Teddy. Larry had draped his jacket over Ahk's torso, hoping to keep the fever from getting worse. He stood from his place crouching next the injured pharaoh.

"Great job Nick. Teddy, we need to get him inside." Teddy nodded and moved to help Larry pick Ahk up.

They moved him to the staff room, laying him on the couch and removing the soaked cloak. They got out some blankets that were hidden there by some of the lazier day staff, and wrapped them around him. Sacagawea came in, she took out a thermometer and stuck it into his mouth, then she got out a damp, cool cloth and placed it on his head.

Once the thermometer beeped, she looked at the result then up at the others in worry "His fever is 104F"

"Crap, we need to bring that down, and fast." Larry exclaimed

"How can I help?" Nicky asked

"Go get a bucket of cold water, we need to keep that cloth cool." Nick nodded and went to do as he was told

"He hit his head pretty badly. I fear he might have a concussion, however I cannot be sure until he wakes." Sacagawea said having taken of his crown to check

"Jeez, he just can't catch a break can he?"

Sacagawea smiled slightly "No it doesn't seem like it." She joked before becoming serious again "It is worrying me that he hasn't woken yet."

Nicky came stumbling in with a bucket full of water, almost spilling it on the floor in his haste.

"Thanks Nick." Teddy said taking the bucket and placing it by the couch, making sure it is out of the way. He took the now warm cloth, placing it in the cold water. He made sure to ring it out before returning it to the teen's head.

It took another hour before the pharaoh began to show signs of awakening. The egyptian groaned and opened his eyes for a second before shutting them again. The four other occupants of the room turned to him.

"C'mon son, time to wake up." Teddy said gently shaking his shoulder, making sure he doesn't bother any possible injuries.

Ahk slowly blinked opening his eyes once more. "Teddy?" He mumbled before coughing.

Teddy helped him sit up "How are you feeling?" He asked

"Not very good." Ahkmenrah responded

"Here drink this." Sacagawea said handing him a glass of water, Ahkmenrah slowly drank it as Sacagawea checked on him. " He doesn't have a concussion and his fever has come down, he should be better by tomorrow." They all sighed in relief.

Nicky ran over to the sick teen "I'm sorry Ahk, I should have been more careful." He cried

"It was an accident Nicky, there is no need to apologize." He replied placing a comforting hand on the boy's shoulder

Nicky smiled "I'm glad you're okay. To make it up to you, I will bring over some hot chocolate next time I can come!"

Ahk's brows frowned in confusion "What is hot chocolate?" he asked

Nicky's eyes widened in shock "You've never had hot chocolate?! That should be a crime! It's decided next time I can come over you are trying hot chocolate." He said

"I can't wait." Ahkmenrah said smiling

**A/N: This was supposed to be a happy, brotherly chapter and it turned into illness and possible injuries... I might do a sequel where Ahk tries hot chocolate if you would like! Please let me know in the comments what you would like to read, I love seeing your ideas! You are my readers I want to know what you like to read, so feel free to comment! I will always credit you!**


	3. Hot Chocolate

**Chapter 3**

**Hot Chocolate **

**A/N: Thank you everyone who Favorited (Is that a word? Spell check says no.), Followed, and Reviewed! You guys make me smile like a loon! I decided to post this tonight because I got inspired by EgyptianAngel's lovely review! It is very short, but I couldn't think of anything else to do in this chapter so you get a very small update really quickly!**

"Ahk!" Nicky yelled running into the teens exhibit.

"Yes Nicky?" Ahkmenrah smiled at the boy's excitement

"I brought the hot chocolate, as promised! Follow me." He led the pharaoh into the staff room "Here take this." He said handing Ahkmenrah a mug that was unnecessarily large.

"What do I do with this?" Ahk asked

"You fill it with milk, watch." Nicky filled his cup, then stepped aside so Ahk could do the same "Don't add too much or it won't taste good."

Ahkmenrah nodded and filled his mug. Stepping back when he was done. "I'm finished."

"Good, now you add the chocolate powder." Nicky explained handing him a strange packet. The boy ripped his open and poured the powder into his cup, making sure it was stirred well. "Then we heat it up." He put his cup into the microwave. Ahk took a step back when it turned on, Nicky noticed and laughed. "It's just a microwave, it won't hurt you. Just make sure you take the spoon out before putting your cup in."

"What does it do?" Ahkmenrah asked now curious

"It heats my drink up." Nicky explained

The microwave beeped "It's screaming." Ahk said with wide eyes

Nicky once again laughed. He pulled his drink out, being careful not to spill it. "It's not screaming, It's telling me my drink is done."

"Oh, okay."

Nicky took the mug from Ahkmenrah and put it into the microwave. Once it was done, he pulled it out and gave it to the pharaoh. "Next you put in the marshmallows, and last we drink!" Nicky said grabbing his mug and taking a sip. Unfortunately he forgot to warn Ahkmenrah to take sips as well. The teen took a big drink, he made a pretty comical noise as his eyes widened. He put down the drink then started waving his hands in front of his face, as if that would cool his burning tongue. "Oh, crap! I forgot to tell you it was hot!"

"It's alright Nicky, I should have known." Ahkmenrah said

"Sorry. Try it again and this time take small sips." Ahk took another sip, the hot chocolate was truly delicious, he drank the entire oversized mug.

A few minutes later, the museum was utter chaos. "Nicky! what's happening?" Larry asked

"Well, all I can say is we probably shouldn't give Ahk sugar anymore." Nicky replied

He didn't know that the pharaoh didn't handle sugar well, he was currently on a sugar high and terrifying. The teen was running around talking super speed, ancient egyptian to everyone and tripping over everything. He even fought with the huns thinking it was a game, when truthfully they were out for blood, after Ahkmenrah said a few choice words in hun. Nicky was now slightly scared of him, if he could take out six of the huns while thinking it was a game, then imagine what he could do when he actually got mad. Also, where on earth did that khopesh come from!?

"Okay let's try to calm him down." Larry said

"How do we do that?"

"We can always tie him to a chair."

"Dad, he just took down six huns. I'm sorry, but it seems more like we would get tied to the chairs, or worse." Nicky sighed

"We could trick him into going back to his exhibit, then his jackals could take care of him."

"Except he controls the jackals, not the other way around. I don't want to see them running around attacking everyone because Ahk decided he was bored."

Sacagawea walked in and seeing the state of the place looked towards the two Daley's. "Ahk's on a sugar high." Larry said. Sacagawea nodded and walked over to the hyperactive teen. She pulled him away from yet another hun and began to reprimand him. The Father and Son couldn't hear what was said, but watched as the pharaoh's face morphed into a look of guilt. Once she was done he nodded and walked to his exhibit, Sacagawea nodded to them before she too walked off. "Wow, she's..." Larry started

"Scary?" Nicky suggested

"Yup."

**A/N: Yay I'm done! I hope you liked this one! I'm sorry it's so short, the next one will be much longer.**


	4. They Put Plastic On Cheese?

**Chapter 4**

**They Put Plastic on Cheese?**

**A/N: Hey guys so today I have two very short chapters! I hope you like them!**

To thank Larry and Nicky for all they had done for him, Ahkmenrah decided to make them a meal. He had heard Nicky complain about being hungry a few minutes ago and wanted to do something helpful. However, he had no clue what most of the equipment in the staff room was for. They had a portable stove top and a microwave, but that was really it, and considering what happened with the hot chocolate, Ahk decided to use the potentially harmless stove top instead of the screaming monstrous one. He found a cookbook in one of the book shelves and flipped through the pages, picking what looked like an easy meal called 'Grilled Cheese'. After he gathered all the cookware and ingredients he would need, he put the buttered the bread and put the cheese on it, then placed it on the pan. He messed with the dial until a small flame appeared from under said pan, it was going really well, surprisingly the fire was at the right temperature. Sadly, the poor pharaoh was not informed about the plastic wrapping around the sliced cheese, nor the dangers of cooking with said wrapping still attached. He was very shocked when a horrible smell came from the sandwich, and black smoke filled the room. As the pan caught on fire, Ahk panicked throwing the closest thing he had at it, which happened to be the cook book.

The book quickly caught fire, and fell to the ground. By this point, the room was filled with smoke making it difficult to see, and causing Ahkmenrah to cough. The fire alarm was screeching a warning to everyone in the museum. Larry ran in with a fire extinguisher, he aimed it at the stove top and quickly put the flame out.

"What happened?" He asked over the alarm

"I don't know. I was trying to make you and Nicky a dish called 'Grilled Cheese', when it caught on fire." Ahkmerah replied wide eyed

Larry sighed "Let me guess, you didn't pull the plastic wrap off the cheese."

Ahk tilted his head in confusion "Plastic wrapping?"

"Yes, the cheese had plastic wrapped around it."

"Why?"

"I don't know. To keep it clean."*

"Oh, I'm sorry Guardian of Brooklyn." Ahkmenrah mumbled

"It's Larry, and don't worry about it. Hey, how about you help me clean this mess up, and then tomorrow I can bring ice cream." Larry said feeling bad for the pharaoh

"What is ice cream?"

"Well. It's kind of hard to explain, but it is really good."

Ahk smiled "Okay, Guardian of Brooklyn."

Larry sighed "Ahk, for the hundredth time it's Larry."

"Hey Dad. is it safe yet? Woah." Nicky said as he walked in "What happened here?"

"Ahk tried to cook us a meal." Larry said

"Apparently there is plastic wrapping on the cheese." Ahkmenrah sighed

"So this is why the alarm went off?"

"Yup." Larry replied

"I'm sorry." Ahkmenrah apologized

"It's fine Ahk. Nicky, bring everyone back in please."

"Okay." Nicky ran off

"Hey Ahk, why did you try to cook for us anyway?" Larry asked

"I wanted to thank both you and Nicky for all you have done for me." He replied

"You didn't really have to, we really didn't do much." Larry said

Ahkmenrah looked shocked "'Did not do much'? Larry, without you and Nicky, I would still be locked in my sarcophagus, and the tablet would have been gone!" He said "You did so much more than you think."

Larry just smiled and continued cleaning. They soon finished, the room looking as if nothing happened, except for a few scorch marks and a missing portable stove top.

"Ahk, how about I teach you how to cook some of Nicky's favorite foods?" Larry suggested

Ahkmenrah smiled "I would like that Gua-Larry."

**A/N: I hope you liked this chapter!**

***Why is there plastic wrapping on some sliced cheese. I mean it isn't on all sliced cheese, so it is not really needed, so why? I was never asking this question until this chapter... *Sigh***


	5. Don't Make a Pharaoh Angry

**Night at the Museum**

**Chapter 5**

Ahkmenrah has been fighting a headache for hours, it probably would have been long gone by now if it wasn't for the other exhibits being so loud in the entrance. Every noise echoed off the walls, making his head hurt worse. He winced, when Rexy let out an especially loud roar. It sounded like they won't calm any time soon, and Larry's yelling wasn't helping either. At the sound of something breaking, he finally had enough. His headache was now close to a migraine, and the exhibits haven't even slightly calmed. He stood up and stormed out of his tomb toward the chaos.

The entire entrance was a mess, Larry, Teddy, Sacagawea, and Nicky were running around trying to stop everyone. However, none seemed to listen and instead got even more rowdy.

"Be quiet!" He yelled, everyone stopped what they were doing and looked up at the angry pharaoh. "I have had a headache all night, and you are just making it worse. Now, if you can't be quiet and act like the adults I know you are. I will make sure you never make another noise again!" He ranted "Am I understood?" Suddenly he was scarily calm, his voice lowering an octave. Everyone nodded too afraid to do anything else "Good. Now, I am going back to my exhibit. I better not hear another sound." He quickly left

Larry, Teddy, and Nick all looked at each other "I sometimes forget he was a ruler of Egypt, then he pulls a stunt like this." Larry said, the others nodded in agreement

Ahkmenrah's threat seemed to work on all except a certain capuchin, who decided he would go into Ahkmenrah's exhibit and knock over anything he could. "Dexter!" They all heard the angry teen yell "Get back here so I can kill you!"

**A/N: I told you it was going to be short! Anyway, I hope you liked them. **


	6. Miniature Friendships Part 1

**Night at the Museum **

**Chapter 6**

**A/N: Hey guys! It had been so long! My writing has improved so much since I last posted and I recently got back into the Night at the Museum fandom so I decided to write a series of about for one-shots! Hope you like them! Thank you to everyone who read, reviewed, favorited, and followed!**

It has been a few days since the former night guards tried to break in and steal the tablet. A few days since Ahkmenrah was let out and proved just how wrong the three ex-nightguards were. Even though he showed everyone he was not the dangerous mummy they thought he was, most people still feared him and kept their distance. Some he was able to show he wasn't as bad as they thought, but even then they tip toed around him.

Ahkmenrah was sitting at the main desk, trying to figure out how to make people more comfortable around him, when he heard screaming, followed by the sounds of a yelling and stomping. "Hey! Help us! We're about to be trampled!" The strangely dressed one yelled.

Ahk looked down and saw two small men, one in armour and the other in a strange clothes and hat. He looked past the two and saw the huns running in the direction of the two small men, not knowing they were there. Ahkmenrah quickly scooped them up and out of the way, placing them on the desk.

"Thank you pharaoh. We are in your debt." The one in armour sighed.

"You are welcome. There is no debt to be repaid." Ahkmenrah replied, before shaking his head. "I apologize but I do not seem to know who you are."

"How rude of me!" The armoured one exclaimed. "I am Octavius."

"And I'm Jedediah!" The strangely dressed one yelled.

"It is nice to meet you both. I am Ahkmenrah fourth king of the fourth king, ruler of the land of my fathers." The Pharaoh introduced, bowing slightly.

"That's an awfully proper introduction there." Jedediah smirked. "We need help getting to the diorama room and our electronic car broke down. Do you think you can give us a hand?"

Octavius smacked his arm. "That is if you wouldn't mind, my liege."

Ahkmenrah smiled. "Of course. I would be happy to help." He held out his hand and the two miniatures climbed to sit on his shoulder.

"You do not mind us here do you?" Octavius asked.

"Yeah. It's just we don't like bein held. It makes us feel tiny." Jed said looking down.

Ahkmenrah smiled once more. "I don't mind at all. Now where is the diorama room?"

Jedediah laughed. "Right I fergot you didn't know much about this place. With you being locked up and all." Ahkmenrah winced. "Not to offend you. I can understand to a lesser degree as I at least had movin room and people to spend my time with."

"Others were locked up to?" Ahkmenrah asked.

"Yes," Octavius began. "But not at the level you have been. We all had moving room, light, and friends. We had things to occupy our time and we weren't locked up as long as you were."

"I see." Ahkmenrah said, looking distant at the thought of his fifty four years trapped in his sarcophagus, begging to be let out.

Jed seemed to pick up on his thoughts. "Okay so to get to the diorama room..."

* * *

Ever since that day, the two miniatures were spotted hitching a ride on the pharaoh's shoulder. No one ever mentioned it in fear of an angry mummy. Well no one except for one viking who wasn't all that bright.

As the three exhibits walked by the viking began to laugh cruelly. "Look at the tiny people. Too weak to even get from place to place on their own." He said this to his buddies in norse, not knowing it was on of the many languages Ahkmenrah picked up from his time in the sarcophagus.

The pharaoh gently put the two miniatures on the main desk, who then looked at each other in confusion as Ahkmenrah stormed up to the Norse man with murder written on his face. "You dare to call them weak just because they are smaller than you." He spat in Norse.

The viking looked at him with no hint of fear in his eyes, even though his friends were backing up, his face twisted into smug cruelty. "Of course. What can they do at that size? They are weak and useless."

Ahkmenrah took a step closer. "They may be smaller than us but that doesn't mean they are useless. They helped get my tablet back from the theifs and saved all of you."

"Yes, and that is honorable but that doesn't make them any less weak." Ahkmenrah growled and took out his khopesh from his belt behind his back. The viking just smirked taking his axe out, though he began to look the slightest bit scared. "I wouldn't do that if I were you. Everyone is already scared of you, if you attack me it will only prove that you are dangerous and should go back to being locked up." Ahkmenrah shivered and lowered his weapon. The Norseman snickered. "I don't see why anyone is scared of you. One mention of that sarcophagus and you back down. You are almost as weak as them."

Ahkmenrah growled and charged. They exchanged a few hits before the khopesh and viking axe collided one last time before they back off slightly. "You can not judge someone's strength based on their size. They are ten thousand times stronger than you." He yelled in english, making Jedediah and Octavius' eyes widen as they finally understood what's happening.

The viking laughed. "They wish they were half as strong as me."

Ahkmenrah yelled and swung once again, catching the viking off guard and successfully disarming him. "I ought to kill you where you stand." He growled, pointing his weapon at the man who was cowering against the wall.

"Ahk stop! He's not worth it!" Jedediah yelled.

"Yes pharaoh! We don't want you to get in trouble because of us!" Octavius called.

Ahkmenrah sighed putting his khopesh away. "It appears you will be spared, but only at the will of the very same people you wronged. I will warn you, next time you insult them so. I will not back down, nor will I allow you to last this long in the next fight. Now leave us." The viking nodded and ran off shakily.

Ahkmenrah walked back to the two miniatures, letting them sit on his shoulder once again. "Thanks Ahk." Jedediah said.

"Yes, thank you pharaoh for protecting our honor."

**A/N: Hope you liked it! The other chapters of this four part series has already been written and will be uploaded soon!**

**Also tomorow I will be riding ten hours in a car to get home from my vacation with my family so, if you have anything you want to see I will love to hear it so I can have something to do on the long ride home! I will not write slash, OCs or M rated things though (Unless it is violence then sure!).**


	7. Miniature Friendships Part 2

**Night at the Museum**

**Chapter 7**

**A/N: Hey Guys! Here is part two! I hope you like it! Thank you for your Favorites, Follows, and Reviwes!**

The news of the incident with the vikings spread fast and everyone began fearing Ahkmenrah even more. All the progress he made, though small, was gone and everyone began to completely avoid him in fear he will hurt them.

Larry called to speak to him about what happened, not knowing why Ahk did what he did. Before the pharaoh could defend himself, Jed and Octavius explained to Larry what really happened. After hearing the truth Larry let him off the hook, with just a warning though he said to come to him next time and he will take care of it.

* * *

Two days later, Ahk was taking Jed and Octavius to the plant exhibit when a group of vikings walked up. Of course, the very same viking that insulted the miniatures was in the group. When he spotted them he smirked and whispered something to the others who laughed before circling around them, pinning them against the wall and stopping them from going anywhere.

"Well, look who it is. I warned you they would fear you once the heard what you did." He laughed. "I'm just surprised they haven't locked you back up yet." He looked behind the three cornered exhibits and smirked. "How about I help them." He finished, pushing Ahk back making him fall into the open janitor's closet behind him, the two miniatures falling off the pharaohs shoulder and landing painfully in his lap. The vikings laughed as they closed and locked the door, their footsteps echoing down the hallway before fading completely.

"No." Ahkmenrah whispered, his breath quickening as he began to panic. "No. no, no. Not again."

Octavius looked up to where he thought Ahkmenrah's face was, as it was too dark to actually see. "Pharaoh? Listen to me, it's okay. You're going to be fine. Just take deep breaths."

Ahkmenrah shook his head. "Can't breath. Can't move. Too dark." He said between gasps.

"Yes you can. Take a deep breath and try to stand up." Jedediah said as he and Octavius began to climb back onto his shoulder so they wouldn't fall and accidentally be trampled by the panicked egyptian. They had to hold onto his sleeve when the young pharaoh shivered and hugged himself. "Oh no you don't." Jed said finally reaching his shoulder and helping Octavius up. "Don't you shut down on us Ahk. We need you. You're the only one big enough to open the door."

Ahkmenrah nodded and shakily stood, feeling for the handle. He found it and tried to open the door, only to find it locked. A new wave of panic set in and he began to beat on the door and scream. "Someone help, please!" He kept beating on the door and screaming for help.

If they were any other hallway they would have probably been found immediately but of course they were in the most vacant place in the museum. Jedediah and Octavius knew this and knew they would have to go find help, but they couldn't leave the pharaoh in his current state. Jed shakily stood and walked over to Ahkmenrah's face, careful not to fall off as the pharaoh continued to hit the door.

He placed his hand on the pharaohs cheek, trying to get his attention. "Ahky, calm down. You aren't in your sarcophagus." What was meant to be comforting only panicked the pharaoh more.

Octavius and Jedediah switched places, Octavius holding the egyptians hair that peeked out from his crown just in case he lost his balance. "Pharaoh. We can get help if you would calm down, but we will not leave you like this."

Ahkmenrah stopped screaming and hitting the door when Octavius said this, focusing on calming down. He stepped back until he hit the wall and slid to the ground, curling up and trying his hardest to hold back tears. "I'm fine, just go find help. Please."

"Jedadiah, you go. I'll stay with our pharaoh." Octavius said.

"I'll be right back." Jed said squeezing through the bottom of the door and running to find help.

Ahkmenrah snorted. "I'm truly pathetic aren't I?"

Octavius looked at him in shock. "Not at all."

"I was a pharaoh. I've seen death, war, starvation, and so much worse and I'm sitting here afraid of a dark closet."

"You are not pathetic. Everyone is afraid of something. You were locked in a stuffy sarcophagus for fifty four universe. No one expects you to be perfectly fine after this."

"But it shouldn't be this bad!" Ahkmenrah yelled getting frustrated.

"Look pharaoh, you were able to calm down when you needed to. That is an admirable trait, I would be proud if I were you." He paused for a second. "Can I tell you a secret?"

Ahkmenrah nodded. "Of course."

"I am terrified of being around tall people without the car or being able to stand on someone."

"You are?" Ahkmenrah asked. "You never act like it."

"Yes. Everyone is just so big. I'm worried I will be crushed."

"I didn't know that."

"That is because I didn't want anyone to know. I was worried they would think me foolish." Octavius looked down ashamed.

"Well I don't think you are foolish at all." Ahkmenrah smiled.

"Thank you Pharaoh."

Just then the door opened to show Larry with Jedediah in his coat pocket. "Are you two okay?" Larry asked, helping Ahkmenrah up.

"We are fine. Thank you Guardian of Brooklyn."

"It's Larry, and don't worry I will make sure this doesn't happen again." Larry let Jedediah climb down to his open palm then helped him over to the pharaoh's shoulder, before leaving to go find the vikings.

"Thank you both. Without you I would probably still be panicking in that closet."

"You're welcome my liege, but I am positive you would have found a way to overcome your fear." Octavius smiled.

Jedediah looked between the two the best he could while sitting on the pharaoh's shoulder. "Okay, what did I miss?" Ahkmenrah and Octavius laughed and the pharaoh walked toward the plant exhibit to hopefully get away from anyone else in the museum. "Come on guys! I want to be part of the group too! Tell me! Guys? Guys!"

**A/N: Don't worry, they told Jed eventually. Hope you liked this chpater!**

**TeddyxSac and Guest the chapter you requested is written and will be posted after the last two chapters of this series!**


	8. Miniature Friendships Part 3

**Night at the Musuem One-shots **

**Chapter 8**

**A/N: Hey guys! Thank you all so much for the lovely reviews, favorites, and follows! This is the third part of the series so hope you like it!**

It was well into the night and everyone was doing there own thing; Octavius and Jed were playing fetch with Rexy in their car, Teddy and Sacagawea were riding around the lobby on texas keeping an eye on everyone, and Dexter was for once not causing any trouble. It was a pretty calm night, Larry only had to stop a few fights between the huns and the vikings.

He was on his way back to the main entrance, when he passed the egyptian exhibit. He stopped when he spotted a flash of gold in the usually dark exhibit. He frowned, it was rare to find Ahkmenrah in his exhibit he was only ever there when the museum got to rambunctious or when he was getting ready for dawn, and since it was midnight and the museum was the quietest it has been since Larry got there a few months ago, there was no reason he would be in there and not talking to the other exhibits like usual.

"Ahk?" He called. "Are you okay?" He heard a crash and a small yelp from across the exhibit. He ran towards the noise, finding Ahkmenrah sluggishly picking up the weapons scattered across the floor. His clothes rumpled, and crown slightly askew, unlike the usual pristine appearance the pharaoh was always careful to show.

"What happened?" Larry asked as he bent down to help pick up the weapons.

Ahkmenrah shook his head. "It's nothing. You just startled me. I apologize."

Larry turned to the pharaoh as he put the last weapon on the display. "Are you sure? You look tired. Do you get tired?"

Ahkmenrah yawned but tried to hide it with a sigh. "I assure you. I am fine Guardian."

Larry didn't look convinced but decided not to push. "Okay," He sighed. "But if you need anything don't hesitate to ask."

Ahkmenrah nodded. "Of course."

* * *

The next night was much the same, now that everyone was getting used to their new freedom and each other they were beginning to calm down. Larry was walking around the museum checking for anything wrong, when he spotted gold in one of the older exhibits. Usually no one is on this side of the museum as it is usually very dark and very cold, making it the perfect place to hide from everyone.

Why would Ahkmenrah want to hide from the other exhibits though? Did they do something? Did he do something? He hoped not, he had just gotten the young pharaoh to open up and act less reserved around him and he didn't want to have to go through all of that again.

Larry walked in, Ahkmenrah was slouched on a bench, faced away from him. "Hey Ahk." Larry called. Receiving no response he called again. This time the pharaoh jerked up, turning to look at the night guard.

"Guardian of Brooklyn?" He asked. "I'm sorry. I didn't expect you to be back here. What do you need?"

Larry frowned. "Are you okay?" he asked concerned. "This is the second time I've startled you and you're shivering." Ahkmenrah was indeed shivering, practically hugging his cloak around himself. Larry couldn't blame him, he himself was cold and he was in a jacket.

"Yes. I am quite fine, it's just a little cold back here." He said yawning slightly.

"Are you sure? You look worse than yesterday."

"Yes. I am perfectly fine. Now, if you will excuse me, I must go." Ahkmenrah went to walk out of the exhibit before Larry stopped him by softly grabbing his arm.

"You know you can come to me if you need anything right?"

Ahkmenrah nodded. "As you keep saying Guardian."

Larry nodded and let go, hoping that Ahkmenrah would be better by tomorrow.

* * *

No such luck was on his side, as the next few days Ahkmenrah avoided him like the plague. The egyptian continued to look worse each night and the other exhibits slowly began to notice his odd behaviour. Larry was hoping to talk to him but whenever he found the pharaoh, he would quickly run off with some weak excuse.

He was surprised to find Ahkmenrah in the main entrance with Teddy, Octavius, and Jedediah. "Hey guys. What's up?"

"We're tryin to talk to Ahky about what has been goin on these past few days." Jed yelled from the floor. "And he just keeps sayin he's fine." He had become close to Ahkmenrah over the past few months. The pharaoh was the only person who treated him like a normal person who wasn't, well super tiny. Ahk would let the two miniatures ride on his shoulders whenever they wanted to and would be careful not to hurt them but never enough to make them feel weak. He happily listened to the two babble on about their battles and accomplishments. The two miniatures quickly became protective of the pharaoh, making sure no one treated him like he was the monster they thought he was when he was trapped.

"That's because I am." Ahkmenrah practically spat, making all but Octavius, Jed, and Larry backup.

"No yer not." Jed yelled. "We haven't seen you fer days and you look about two seconds away from collapsing."

Ahkmenrah looked insulted and slightly murderous. "You dare call me weak?"

Octavius shook his head. "I am sure Jedidiah doesn't mean it like that. What he means to say is we are worried about you." He called from beside the cowboy.

Larry nodded. "Yeah. Everyone here has noticed your odd behaviour. Look Ahk, no one wants to see you get hurt."

"Well I won't get hurt. I am perfectly capable of handling myself." He said storming off.

* * *

No one saw him for a few days other than to help him out of his sarcophagus.

Larry, Teddy, Jed, and Octavius were all discussing what they would do to help Ahkmenrah, when Dexter ran up pulling on Larry's pants leg and chattering loudly.

Larry glanced down. "What's wrong Dex?" The capuchin motioned to the hallway, chattering louder. Larry guided the two miniatures to the pocket on his coat before following the monkey.

The four exhibits followed the night guard through the hallway and to the egyptian exhibit. There was a small crowd outside, which quickly dispersed when they arrived. They ran in to see Attila and the huns keeping the crowd away. Further in was Ahkmenrah who was laying on the ground, as if he had collapsed. His crown was across the floor against the wall, having fallen off when the egyptian fell.

Larry ran over and crouched beside the fallen young man, the others close behind. "Ahk?" He called, gently shaking the egyptian. "Hey Ahk, wake up."

Ahkmenrah stirred, opening his eyes blearily looking at the night guard. "Larry? What is going on?" He asked.

"You collapsed." Octavius said from Ahkmenrah's shoulder, having climbed on when Larry crouched down.

"I told you you weren't fine." Jed said from his other shoulder. "What were you thinking?"

Ahk sighed. " I didn't want to seem weak."

"Why would you be weak for needing sleep?" Larry asked.

"Because no one else needs sleep. I'm the only one who is influenced by the tablet that needs sleep."

Teddy walked up and crouched down to meet Ahkmenrah's eyes. "Needing sleep doesn't mean you are weak. It means you are human, and I can promise you most of us wish we were more human."

Ahk smiled. "Thank you."

Larry and Teddy grabbed his arms, helping him stand careful of Jed and Octavius. "Come on." Larry said. "You can rest in my office."

They led Ahkmenrah to Larry's office, getting blankets and pillows as he laid down. Jed and Octavius sitting on the arm of the couch out of the way.

They smiled at the sleeping pharaoh who looked much younger snuggled up on the couch wrapped in blankets and holding his pillow.

"I swear it's like raising a second kid." Larry said, making the other laugh.

"I'd have to agree with that one Gigantor." Jedidiah sighed.


	9. Miniature Friendships Part 4

**Night at the Museum One-Shots **

**A/N: Hey guys! Thank you all for your reviews, favs, follows, and for just reading! All of you are amazing! Sorry for the lateness of this chapter, I've been really busy lately. Hope you like this chapter!**

Ahkmenrah was running, from what, he didn't know. All he knew was if he stopped something terrible would happen to him. He was beginning to get tired, but forced himself to keep running. Suddenly, hand grasped harshly onto his arms, stopping him from taking another step. Those hands turned into arms, and arms into people.

Ahkmenrah gasped in shock. Staring back at him were none other than Teddy, Sacagawea, Atilla, and Nicky.

"You killed them." They all said in unison, anger and grief making their voices shake. "The old night guards were right, you are a monster. You should be locked up forever."

Ahkmenrah struggled against their strong grip on his arms. "Please don't! I'm sorry!"

Their grip only tightened. "We trusted you." Nicky said, holding out his free hand. In it were the crushed bodies of Octavius and Jedediah.

Ahkmenrah choked back a sob. "No. This can't be happening."

"They trusted you, and you killed them!" Nicky screamed.

"No! Please I didn't do this!" He begged, tears running freely down his cheeks.

The group began to drag him towards his exhibit, their grip tightening even more when Ahkmenrah became more frantic in his struggles.

Nicky and Sacagawea opened the sarcophagus while the two men pushed him in closing the lid, ignoring his cries.

* * *

Jedediah and Octavius were sitting on the arm of the couch while Ahkmenrah slept. Larry and Teddy left fifteen minutes ago to make sure everything was in order and the exhibits were getting along.

Jedediah and Octavius decided to stay with Ahkmenrah, just in case he woke up and they had to force him to go back to sleep. By force they of course mean plead and hang on to his shoulders for dear life as he tries to sneak away again.

They were in the middle of plotting a few pranks, when they heard a small noise of pain come from Ahkmenrah. They quieted and looked over towards the pharaoh in concern.

Ahkmenrah began to toss and turn, as he continued to make small noises of pain and fear. "Ahk?" Jedediah called. "Are ya okay?" He looked over to Octavius when the young egyptians didn't reply.

"My pharaoh?" Octavius tried, slightly pulling Ahkmenrah's hair to wake him up, which probably just felt like someone was running their fingers through it. "Are you okay?" Ahkmenrah's only response was to cry out. "We have to get Larry." Octavius said.

The two miniatures quickly got into their electronic car and drove off to find the night guard. They found him in the main lobby chastising the huns.

"Gigantor! Somethin's wrong with Ahk!" Jedediah called.

Larry quickly turned to them. "What's wrong?"

"I don't know." Octavius yelled. "Our pharaoh keeps crying out in pain!"

Larry nodded. "Let's go."

* * *

They made it down to the Larry's office in five minutes. Larry quickly ran over to Ahkmerah and began to shake him. "Ahk, wake up!"

Ahkmenrah sat up straight, nearly knocking his head against Larry's. He blinked blankly at Larry before throwing himself at the night guard, wrapping his arms around the man and crying into his shoulder.

"I didn't do it! I'm sorry! Please don't lock me up again." He choked out between sobs.

Larry rubbed his back as he returned the hug. "No one is going to lock you away."

That only made Ahkmenrah cry harder. "Yes you will! I didn't kill them but everyone thinks I did. They think I am a monster and so will you!"

Larry backed out of the hug to look him in the eye. "Ahk, look at me." The pharaoh glanced up at him, the tears falling down his cheeks making him look less like a four thousand year old pharaoh and more like the terrified teenager that he is. "Who are 'they' and who did they say you killed?"

Ahkmenrah shook his head, squeezing his eyes shut as if to block out the world. "Please tell me, so I know not to trust them." He said, knowing it was a dream but hoping he could get the young pharaoh to explain so he would know how to comfort him.

"Sacagawea, Teddy, Atilla, and Nicky. They thought I killed Jedediah and Octavius. They might have been right to because I saw them and they were crushed and they wouldn't have blamed me unless I really did do it!" He began to speak in rapid fire egyptian as panic set in.

"Calm down." Larry said. "Take deep breaths. It was just a dream, look." He reached down to scoop up the two miniatures. "They are fine. You aren't going to be locked into that sarcophagus for as long as I am around."

Ahkmenrah looked at the two small men before holding out his hand, letting the two climb up to his shoulder where they usually sat.

"Yeah Ahkie!" Jedediah said. "We're fine. Yer not gettin' rid o' us!"

"Yes my liege, nor will we ever let anyone lock you up again. Even if we have to come back from the grave." Octavius smiled.

Ahkmenrah laughed. "Thank you both."

"You feeling better?" Larry asked.

"Yes. Thank you Guardian of Brooklyn."

"It's Larry, Ahk." Larry sighed.

"My most sincere apologies Guardian of Brooklyn." Ahkmenrah smiled mischievously.

Larry just rolled his eyes and laughed. "Okay you little-"

**A/N: I usually don't write Ahkmenrah this weak I guess, but I figured this would be a normal reaction to a dream about the death of at this point his only friends in the museum and being locked up again. He basically had a small panic attack. The reason I didn't add Larry into the dream was because I wanted him to comfort Ahkmenrah, I feel like he would be the father figure Ahkmenrah needs.**

**So what do you think? Good? Bad? Bit of both? Tell me in the comments!**


	10. A Truly Stupid Decision

**Night at the Museum **

**Chapter 10**

**A/N: Hey guys! I know it's taken a while for this chapter to come out and I know it might not be worth waiting for, I am very sorry. Hope you like it and please read the authors note at the bottom!**

It was a stupid decision really, definitely not one the real Theodore Roosevelt would make. Then again he wasn't the real Theodore Roosevelt. I guess I should start from the beginning. The reason Teddy did what he did is quite funny actually, well it wasn't funny at the time but retelling the story always makes me chuckle at the stupidity of his logic at the time.

It all started with a simple ride, Teddy wanted to go for a small ride on Texas throughout the museum. It was mostly a normal, calm ride through the museum until he came to the entrance. Texas was spooked by something Teddy didn't see, the former president was thrown off his horse. He landed painfully on his hand, well not painfully as being cut in half was only a mere inconvenience but it looked incredibly painful to those watching.

Teddy knew something was very wrong when he tried picking himself up off the ground, only to find that his left hand wasn't responding. He frowned and attempted to move it but found that it refused to respond.

Larry ran up and offered a hand. "Are you okay?" Teddy took the offered hand with his good one.

"Yes, Lawerence. I am just fine, thank you." Larry nodded and once he was sure Teddy was fine, ran off to go deal with Dexter as he was up to something as usual.

Teddy snuck off to the bathroom to check on his injured hand. He took off his to find that three of his fingers were missing, having snapped off when he fell.

He knew he should probably get Sacagawea or at least tell someone of his predicament, but she has been extremely busy lately and he didn't want to bother her. So, he decided to just tough it out and wait until she had time to help him. He replaced his glove on his hand and left the bathroom going back to business as usual.

He managed most of the night without raising too much suspicion. However, his luck ended when Larry asked for help carrying a few items the capuchins stole from the various exhibits. He only carried the items with his good hand and Larry immediately noticed. "Are you sure you're okay?" He asked worried.

"Of course Lawrence. Why wouldn't I be?" Teddy stubbornly replied.

"Because you're not using your left hand at all." Larry placed his things down. "Let me see."

"No, it's fine. I think I would know the state of my own hand Lawerence." He tried, but Larry had already taken off his glove.

His eyes widened at the damage. "Teddy. This is not in any way fine. Why didn't you get Sac to fix you?"

Teddy looked ashamed. "She's been so busy. I didn't want to bother her. I would have told her once she had time."

"Come on." Larry took the ashamed Teddy to Sacagawea. "Sac can you please take a look at your idiotic boyfriend for me.*"

Sacagawea turned from what she was doing to look at them, gasping when she saw the sorry state of her boyfriend's hand. "What happened?" She asked Larry, taking the glove.

"Ask him." Larry stated pointing at Teddy. "I have to go deal with the civil war dudes again." He sighed leaving.

Sacagawea looked at Teddy expectantly. "I fell off my horse. It's nothing dear."

"This isn't nothing, you are missing three fingers. I heard about the accident, it was hours ago. I was going to check on you once I was done here, but I guess I should have earlier. Why didn't you get me when it happened?" She asked, looking both worried and annoyed.

"You've been so busy. I didn't want to bother you. Besides, I don't even really feel it."

"I don't care it you can feel it or not. What worries me is that you didn't come to me immediately. What if it was worse?"

Teddy sighed. "I'm sorry my dear. I promise not to delay telling you when I am injured in the future."

Sacagawea smiled. "Good. Now let's go get you fixed up."

***Larry may seem a bit rude here, but remeber he is a sarcastic little bugger and I think he would have been annoyed that Teddy of all people lied to him about his condition.**

**IMPORTANT AUTHORS NOTE: Okay guys. I know you were excited for this chapter and I understand I took quite a while to get it to you. I'm sorry for that, but please understand I am a busy person and I don't always have the time to sit and type things out. I always write in my notebook then type it out on my laptop, so it's like writing a chapter twice. Plus I like to give you guys content you will love not just go 'Meh. Could have been better.'. Both of these factors take time.**

**Some of the reviews I got were a little on the rude side and though you may have been trying to be funny they were still rude. I also got a couple of reviews from what seems to be the same person asking me to update mulitple times in a day for the first few days. They actually kind of put me off typing this out of sheer annoyance, though at first it was flattering and I was happy you were so excited, it quickly became kind of annoying and the reviwes got ruder. I almost didn't type it tonight, even my friend who proofreads some of my other stories said I probably shouldn't after seeing some of the reviews, but I needed to write this while I had it in my mind. **

**It's okay to ask for updates and to get excited over an upcoming chapter but please remember to have paitence and be kind. Trust me, us authors try our hardest to get you your chapters, especially the requested ones, but sometimes things get in the way. Like I said I had this written in my notebook when I came home from vacation and had almost all of it typed out but it glitched and deleted everything. Plus, I got a kitten and went to a Chritian camp for a week and am now doing a play on top of School work, which is hectic this year, and piano lessons so I don't have a lot of time. I do try my hardest to get you guys new content but I can't always promise exactly how consistent it will be. **

**I will be continuing to write for this story so you can post any requests in the comments. However, I am currently out of the fandom for now. I will most likely be back in soon as I consistently flip-flop fandoms but I don't know when that will be. Anyway just leave your requests in the comments and I will make them top priority for future chapter of this story!**

**FOR THE REVIWER FURY AND IMPATIENCE: I just wanted to tell you that I do not write the story parenthood, the author to that story is HotChilePepper.**


End file.
